Surprise
by lilmisblack
Summary: Hermione receives an unexpected surprise for her birthday, in the form of a sexy, redheaded wizard. HGCWBW oneshot


This fic is a response to 'Hermione's Birthday Challenge' issued at Grangerenchanted

Thanks to my wonderful beta, Nicole

* * *

It had been a horrible day, in fact, a horrible week, and all she wanted was to get home, take a bath, and go to bed. Her feet hurt, she had twisted her ankle when her shoe broke on her way out from work, she had a headache, and her hair was even wilder than usual.

But even when all those things were annoying, she had to admit that wasn't the real reason why she was so upset and cranky. The real reason was that she was turning 28 the next day. 28 years old! That was just a step away from 30!

Well, life hadn't been so bad. She had survived a war, had a good job at the Ministry, in the Magical Law Enforcement department, a beautiful house, and a man she adored. Being honest, she didn't even know why she was so upset about her birthday, she was still young, and had her whole life ahead of her, but she still felt like something was missing.

She wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, but she knew exactly what that thing was. The problem was, getting it, or rather _him_, would destroy everything she had, everything she had fought for, and she couldn't do that. So she simply avoided thinking about it, blaming her bad mood on other things, like headaches or birthdays. It was so much easier that way.

It was with all that in mind that she Apparated back home, balancing her purse and a few files she needed to work with during the weekend on one arm, as her free hand reached for the knob, opening the door. She frowned when she noticed all the lights in the house were off, and then jumped in surprise when fireworks suddenly lit the room, and she was greeted by a loud "Surprise!" from the crowd standing around her.

With a yelp, she dropped everything she was holding, her hand on her chest as she tried to calm down; they really had scared her, but as soon as she looked around the room, at all those happy faces looking back at her, she couldn't help but smile, everything else suddenly forgotten.

She didn't have time to say anything before Harry ran to her and hugged her, whispering, "Happy birthday, Hermione!" by her ear. She only managed to smile at him before she was turned around, swept into Ron's arms, and then the twins. It took almost ten minutes for everyone to greet her and wish her a happy birthday, but finally, when most of the guests were distracted, drinking and chatting, her eyes settled on Charlie.

He was standing by the table, a sexy smile on his face as he patiently waited for her to be alone. Their eyes met, and he slowly walked closer to her, a single red rose in his hand.

"Happy birthday, love," he said, kissing her languidly before giving her the rose.

"But my birthday is tomorrow," she whispered, leaning against his hand as he caressed the side of her face, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"If we had waited until tomorrow, it wouldn't have been a surprise," he said, smiling again.

"So it was all your idea?" she asked, kissing him again.

"Well, it was, but Bill helped with the arrangements," he said, and her eyes darted to his older brother, who was talking to Remus, but watching her intently. She felt her cheeks flush and quickly turned back to Charlie.

"Thank you," she whispered by his lips, and then kissed him again.

They heard someone clearing their throat beside them, and instantly parted, a bit flushed and embarrassed as they turned to a smirking Harry, who handed them each a Butterbeer, and whispered by her ear, "Behave."

For the next few hours, she moved around the house, walking from one group to another, and catching up with people she hadn't seen in months, most of them from the Order. Noticing her empty glass, she walked over to the table to refill it, and as she turned back around, her eyes fell on Ginny. She looked so happy and beautiful, even if she constantly complained about her big belly, and being unable to move.

She had to admit she felt a bit jealous. Although she didn't think she was ready to start a family yet, she had always pictured herself with children at her age, and now with her career and all, she knew it would still take some time. Even if Charlie had hinted he would love to have children once or twice. Or three times.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice Bill step behind her until he spoke.

"Oh, don't tell me your biological clock is ticking already," his voice startled her.

"Please, I'm way too young," she answered with a snort.

"So what is the birthday girl doing all alone?"

"Refill," she said, lifting her glass to show him. "Charlie said you helped him with the party."

"Nah, he did most of the work, I just made sure there would be enough to drink," he said, and she shuddered when she felt his breath on her neck, so close to her.

"Still, thank you," she muttered, still looking at Ginny, not turning to face him.

"Looks like your man is coming here to claim you," he whispered, and walked past her, towards his sister. She gasped when she felt his hand touch hers lightly on his way.

"Hi, love," Charlie said as he reached her, tilting his head and kissing her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she returned the kiss. "Having a good time?" he asked, after a few minutes, and she nodded, hugging him closer.

She loved him, he was everything she had ever wanted and more; he was handsome, intelligent, adventurous and caring, and always treated her like a queen. The three years they'd been together had been amazing, and he still managed to make her knees go weak with just a sexy smile.

Why did she want his brother then? She just couldn't understand.

It had all started with Bill's accident in Egypt, a few months before, and almost a year after his divorce; he had been sent home to recover, but since Molly and Arthur were away on a much deserved trip, she and Charlie had asked him to stay with them, so they could look after him as he got better.

She was the first one to get home from work, a few hours before Charlie did, so she spent a lot of time with Bill. She had been surprised by how much they had in common, the same interest, the same opinions on most subjects. They would usually spend hours talking, usually just the two of them, although sometimes Charlie joined them when he got home.

It turned out he was too restless, going out for walks when they weren't home, even when he was supposed to rest, and so the few days it should have taken him to recover had turned into weeks, and then months. She couldn't say it bothered her, because they got along great, and he was always fun to be around. When Molly and Arthur had returned home, they had asked Bill to go back to the Burrow with them, but she and Charlie had asked him to stay there.

It had been weeks before she caught him looking at her the first time. The three of them had been reading by the fire, and she had been lying on the couch, her head resting on Charlie's lap. She wasn't sure what made her look at him, but she had been surprised to find his eyes glued to her bare legs.

At first, she had dismissed the thought. He had, after all, spent weeks with them, unable to get out, and so not getting any action. When after a few days it happened again, she couldn't be so sure anymore. Another week passed, and it only got worse. She was starting to think he wanted her to notice, because every time she caught him, he locked his eyes on hers, a look in his face that made her heart go faster.

Then the looks became touches. His hand would ghost against her skin every time he walked by, his fingers touching hers a bit longer than necessary whenever he gave her something. One night, she had almost bumped into him as she was walking down the hallway and he stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel, his body toned and covered in little drops of water she just wanted to lick.

Ever since that incident, she had found herself looking at him more and more, quick glances in his direction, memories of what he had looked like clouding her mind. She had told herself it was just natural curiosity, that it didn't mean a thing. She loved Charlie, so why would she be interested in any other man, especially his own brother?

Charlie's lips on her neck brought her back to reality, and she quickly shook all those thoughts away. They wouldn't do her any good.

"I love you," he said softly by her ear, and she smiled at him, whispering, "I love you too," in return. She pulled his head down a bit to kiss him, but just then Ron interrupted.

"You better get over to the table soon, or there won't be any cake left," he said, with his mouth full.

"There's a cake?" she asked, turning back to Charlie, who smiled and nodded.

"Chocolate cake," he whispered, and his face lit when she smiled excitedly.

"Chocolate?"

"And not just any kind, it's Belgian chocolate."

"Oh, lets go get some, please," she begged, and taking his hand she dragged him over to the table.

It only took them a moment to get to the table, but by then there was less than a quarter of the cake left. She cut herself a slice, and another one for Charlie, and heard him laugh when she took the cake closer to her face and sniffed loudly.

"Smells like heaven," she whispered, and moaned when she tasted it. "It's so good," she mumbled, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the taste.

"We've got another one hidden, so you can have more later," he whispered by her ear, and laughed again when she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I'll go get something to drink, I'll be right back," she said, when she noticed there wasn't any Butterbeer left on the table.

"Did you like the cake?" she heard Bill ask as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Loved it," she answered, as she walked over to the counter to get a glass.

"We had it made especially for you. It even had your name written on it, 'though you didn't get to see it," he said, standing right behind her, stretching his arm over her head to get the glass she couldn't reach. She felt his body press against hers as he did, warm and hard, and she bit her lip hard to stop the soft moan that threatened to leave her mouth. "Here," he said, giving her the glass and stepping back, as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you," she muttered, her other hand reaching for one of the bottles as she turned around. He was still standing there, his eyes on hers, and she was shocked when she saw him stretch his arm, his hand moving closer to his face. He hesitated for a second, and then muttered, "You've got some chocolate there," as his finger slowly traced her lower lip. Her breath caught at his actions, her eyes wide as she watched him move his finger to his own lips, slowly sucking it clean.

"Bill, what…?" she started to ask, but Ginny's voice by the door interrupted her.

"It's getting late, we should get going," she said, as she moved closer to Hermione and hugged her.

"Merlin, you just keep getting bigger and bigger," she laughed, as she tried to hug her too, yelping when she pinched her arm.

"Bye, Bill," she heard Ginny say, as she walked to the door, to say goodbye to the other guests; it seemed they were all leaving at the same time.

After almost half an hour of more happy birthdays, and goodbyes, and promises to meet again soon, it was just the three of them alone again, the house peaceful at last. She reached for her wand, to clean everything before going to bed, but Bill stopped her before she could.

"I'll take care of that," he said. "You go get some rest now."

She wanted to protest, but as she opened her mouth Charlie took her hand, dragging her up the stairs. "He's right, love. No cleaning tonight," he said, and then whispered by her ear, "I haven't given you my present yet."

"Oh, really? I thought the party was my present."

"No, I've got something much better for you, just what you've always wanted," he said, his voice low and sexy, as he opened the door to their bedroom.

"Oh, Charlie, it's beautiful," she muttered, taking in the candlelit bedroom, and the petals on the bed. She turned around to thank him, but his hungry lips prevented her from saying anything else.

His hands tangled in her hair as he kissed her, full of need and passion. She didn't realized they were moving until the back of her knees hit something solid, and she fell on the bed.

He fell on top of her, his hands on her sides pushing her up the bed, and when she felt the pillow under her head he broke the kiss, gave her a mischievous smirk, and then reached under the pillow, pulling two silk scarves out. At her questioning look, he simply smiled, licked his lips, and wrapped his fingers around her wrists, pushing her arms over her head before slowly tying them to the bedposts with one of the scarves.

She bit her lip, and moaned softly, her body arching closer to him, her thigh between his, and a devilish smile on her face when he groaned and moved against her.

"Stop that, or I'll forget about my plans and ravish you right here and now," he said, moving back a little.

"That wouldn't be so bad," she whispered, nibbling on her lower lip.

"You wouldn't want to miss the surprise, trust me," he said, and leaned over her again, carefully covering her eyes with the other scarf.

"I want to see," she said, but didn't try to stop him as he tied the silky material around her head.

"Patience, love," he whispered by her ear, and then moved back, getting down from the bed.

"Charlie," she called, after a few moments, and felt the bed dip, and then the heat from his body. Rough, strong hands wrapped around her ankles, and slowly slid her shoes off. She felt his fingers slowly caressing up her calves, soft lips following their trail as he moved up her body.

She moaned softly as his hands spread her legs apart, kissing and nibbling on her inner thighs as he lowered the zip of her skirt, and then pulled it down her legs, along with her knickers. She arched against him, wanting more contact, but he pulled back just enough so she could feel the heat of his body, but not touch it.

His hands caressed up her hips then, lifting her shirt and pushing it over her head, leaving it around her wrists as his lips left a hot trail from her hips to her neck. She felt his fingers behind her back, unclasping her bra, and moaned loudly when he bit her breast playfully. She heard him chuckle by her ear, and then his fingers making their way back down her body, lightly stroking her clit.

"Charlie," she moaned, lifting her hips against his hand.

"I'm right here, baby," he answered huskily, and she stiffened instantly. The voice had come from somewhere to her left, not from the man kissing her neck.

"What…?" she started to ask, but was interrupted by the other man's lips, as he kissed her hungrily. She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed his touches were different, more hesitant than Charlie's. She did her best not to respond to the kiss, even as her body wanted him to touch her again. She felt his long hair against her cheeks as he kissed her, and suddenly knew who it was.

She struggled against the scarf holding her to the headboard, and the man on top of her broke the kiss and moved back.

"Baby, it's okay," Charlie's said by her ear, his hand caressing her cheek, trying to soothe her. When he saw she was trying to push the blindfold off her eyes with her arm, he removed it.

She looked at them both in turn, Charlie, sitting by her side, a worried smile on his face, so different from his usual confident look, and Bill, looking at her with evident desire and a mischievous smirk as his fingers kept stroking the side of her thigh.

She opened her mouth, tried to speak, but couldn't form the words. And even if she could, what was she going to say?

"Merlin, I want you so much," Bill whispered huskily, his fingers moving higher up her thighs, his movements growing bolder again. She turned to face Charlie, a questioning look on her face.

"You heard him, he wants you; and I know you want him too," he said.

"Charlie, I…"

"I've seen the way you look at him, love," he said, and she couldn't understand why he was still smiling.

"That's doesn't… I love you."

"I know, and I love you too, but this is what you want, and I want you to have it," he said, before leaning closer and kissing her lovingly.

"And you're okay with this?" she asked, still not sure what was going on, Bill's hand distracting her more and more.

"I want you to be happy, both of you," he said. "Bill and I have talked about this, and we think we can make it work," he told her, and she looked at him for a moment, before turning back to Charlie. "That is, if you want to," he added.

"I don't know; I can't lose you."

"You won't, I promise," he answered, and leaned down to kiss her again, only this time it was passionate.

She was finding it harder and harder to think, Bill's fingers on her thigh almost driving her crazy, and Charlie's kiss leaving her breathless. She looked at them for a moment, at the expectant look on their faces, the slight vulnerability they both refused to show.

"Bill, are you sure this is what…?"

"Enough talking," Bill almost growled, not even letting her finish, his lips on hers, devouring, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

This time she returned the kiss, moaning as he moved his hands up again, slowly rubbing her clit. They only broke apart when the need for air became overwhelming, and she barely had time to take a breath before Charlie was kissing her with the same passion.

She felt Bill's lips slowly kissing down her body, skipping the place she wanted them most, to nibble and bite the inside of her thighs teasingly. She arched up against him, needing more contact, and heard him laugh softly, and just as she opened her eyes to watch him, he winked at her, and so very slowly ran his tongue along her folds, making her moan and bite Charlie's lip.

Instead of breaking the kiss, he growled, his hands on her breasts, rubbing them hard, twisting her nipples, kissing her harder than he ever had.

Where Bill was soft and teasing, Charlie was rough and passionate, the contrast driving her insane.

She felt Bill's fingers finally inside of her, moving slowly at first, but when she whimpered and pushed her hips down against his hand, he started moving faster, the sensations building fast under their touch.

Bill's lips were on her clit, sucking and nibbling, and Charlie's moved down her jaw, biting her just hard enough before taking one of her hardened nipples into his mouth, his fingers twisting and pinching the other one.

There was nothing she could do but moan, whispering their names, begging for more, and that is exactly what they gave her.

They took her to the brink, again and again, and when she was just seconds away, they'd pull back, working in perfect sync, making her wonder if they had ever done that before. She whimpered every time they stopped, one moment threatening to curse them if they didn't stop the teasing, the next begging for them to let her find her release.

It felt like they had been going for hours, her body flushed and tired, but still writhing under their touch, wanting more, and then Bill curled his fingers to reach that perfect spot, his lips nibbling on her clit, his teeth lightly grazing it, and Charlie kissed her hungrily, his tongue moving like his brother's fingers inside of her, as he pinched her nipples hard, and she finally came undone.

She had never felt anything like that before, her body arching off the bed, a silent scream of pleasure on her lips, as everything around her went black.

She tried to catch her breath, her heart seemingly trying to beat out of her chest, and with a small smile she opened her eyes, licking her dry lips as she watched Bill slowly undress. Sensing her eyes on him, he looked up at her with a smug smile on his face. She wasn't sure whether it was from the thoroughly satisfied look on her face, or the way she was ogling him. Either way, his movements became even slower, as he unbuttoned his shirt, and then pushed it down his broad shoulders. She saw movement from the corner of her eye, and turned to where Charlie was standing, smiling at his brother's actions, but his eyes fixed on her.

They were so different from one another. Charlie was shorter, and more muscled, his strong arms always making her feel safe, and his freckled skin was marked with a few scars and tattoos she found incredibly arousing, even after years together. Bill was tall and lean, and much stronger than any man his size should be. His hair was much longer than Charlie's, and the scars on his face gave him a mysterious look that made him even more attractive.

She didn't even blink as she watched him unzip his jeans and push them down his legs, his eyes still on her. They weren't very different in _that_ aspect, she thought to herself when she noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear. They were both just the right size to leave any woman satisfied.

"Like what you see?" he asked, smugly, making her blush a little. He stepped forward and kneeled on the bed, a devilish look on his face as he crawled up her body, until his face was levelled with hers. She whimpered as he leaned closer and licked her neck, growling by her ear before taking her lips hungrily.

She could finally feel his body against her, his warm skin, and she parted her thighs, wanting to feel the rest of him too.

"Please, Bill," she whimpered, and heard him growl again, before moving his hands to her hips to keep her still and burying himself inside of her in one hard thrust. His movements, his touch, his kisses were hard and rough, full of need, and she could hardly believe it was the same man that had been touching her so softly not long before. She had to admit she rather liked this side of him.

"Merlin, so tight, so good," he mumbled, thrusting harder and faster, her legs wrapped around his hips, trying to force him deeper.

"Need to touch you, please," she moaned, and he reached for the scarf still tying her to the bed, trying to undo the knot.

"Damn," he muttered after a few seconds, and turned to Charlie, who was sitting by the bed, watching them and slowly stroking himself. "Could you just…" he said, motioning for the scarf, and with a smirk Charlie reached for his wand and waved it, instantly freeing her hands.

Without wasting a second, she wrapped her fingers in his long hair and yanked back, making him gasp in surprise, and kissing him, her tongue fighting his as her hips met his every move.

His hand snaked between them, rubbing her clit and making her lose control again, her muscles tightening around him, trying to take him with her. She heard him curse under his breath, and watched him through hooded eyes as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold back.

She took a few seconds to catch her breath, and then pushed against him, flipping them over.

She wanted to return some of the pleasure he had given her, so she leaned back and started moving up and down, tightening her inner muscles around him rhythmically, smirking and smacking his hands away when he wrapped them around her waist, trying to make her move faster.

She heard Charlie chuckle and looked at him, surprised to find his eyes fixed on her, watching her breasts bounce as she moved on top of Bill.

"He loves to watch," Bill muttered, one of his hands moving up her body, fondling her breast as he thrust up hard, making her gasp in surprise and moan.

She watched Charlie's eyes darken even more as Bill sat up, his tongue licking around one of her nipples before biting it just hard enough.

"Charlie," she groaned, stretching her arm, silently asking him to join them, and they both stopped moving as they watched him slowly move closer.

With a predatory look on his face, he kneeled on the bed right next to her and buried his hand in her curls, pulling her face forward to take her lips in a kiss full of passion and need, just as Bill started moving inside of her again.

"Charlie, please, I need you," she almost whimpered when he broke the kiss, Bill's hand on her shoulder pulling her back against him the next second, as he took her lips. She felt Charlie hesitate for a moment, and then he moved to kneel behind her.

"Are you sure, baby?" he asked softly by her ear, and she nodded, her tongue still caressing Bill's. She had never done that before, take two men at once, but she didn't care; she wanted nothing more than to feel them both inside of her, and at that moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

She felt the palm of his hand on her shoulder, pushing her forward against Bill, so that they were once more lying on the bed, and then his fingers made their way down her back, drawing small circles on her skin as they moved, until they finally reached her entrance.

After only a few seconds she felt a slick finger slowly push inside; it didn't feel bad, just a bit different. When a second one followed, she felt Bill's hand move between them, his fingers stroking her clit, trying to distract her from Charlie's actions. Needless to say, it worked.

It took a few more minutes, and then she felt Charlie's fingers leave her, his hands firmly around her hips. He pushed her up and she whimpered when Bill slipped out of her body, but then she felt Charlie push inside of her, slowly thrusting a few times as he growled and nibbled on her ear, before pulling out and helping Bill inside of her again.

Bill's hand on her neck pulled her down for another kiss, leaving Charlie better access to her body. She felt his erection against her entrance, and then he slowly pushed inside. He took his time, making sure she was adjusting to having them both before moving forward, and then he was completely buried within her. She had never felt so full, and as her body adjusted, she decided it felt amazing.

They started moving slowly, sometimes one of them pulling back as the other thrust in, other times both entering her at the same time, and she honestly couldn't decide which way felt better. She couldn't think, or speak, or anything really, other than moving against them, kissing them and moaning in pleasure.

It wasn't long before their thrusts became erratic, and she felt Bill stiffen beneath her, as he arched up and came. Charlie pulled her head back and claimed her lips then, moving faster, and when he pinched her clit, she screamed in pleasure, taking him with her.

He wrapped his arm around her waist as he rolled over, pulling her to him so that she was lying between them.

"I love you," he whispered, before kissing her lovingly.

"Love you too," she answered, and felt Bill slowly move away from her. With a slight frown, she turned to face him, wondering what was going on. Had she done anything wrong?

He stopped moving as she turned around, but she noticed he seemed a bit hesitant, as if not sure what to do. She wanted to make him feel comfortable, wanted, and so she did the only thing she could think of at the moment, she leaned closer to him and kissed him softly, languidly. After a few seconds, she felt him relax and respond to the kiss, and then felt Charlie's lips on her neck, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, did you like my present?" Charlie asked, as he snuggled closer.

"Loved it; just what I've always wanted," she answered, turning her head and kissing him warmly, "but now we'll need a bigger bed," she added, laughing softly and pulling Bill closer as she yawned.

"You better get some rest, love; I plan on keeping you here all weekend," Bill whispered by her ear, making her shiver.

"Is that a promise?" she asked with a wicked smile, and heard both men groan when she wiggled against them.

Suddenly, birthdays didn't seem so bad, she thought with a smile, as she closed her eyes, feeling their bodies firmly wrapped around hers.

No, definitely not so bad at all.

* * *

Well, that's about it. Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to leave a review, you know how much I love them!! 


End file.
